


Castiel's New Phone

by Taybay14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Life, Dean just wants to sleep, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, LOTS of Questions, Late Night texts, Late night talks, Oblivious Cas, Poor Dean, These two are adorable, cas driving dean insane, curious Cas, dean's hopelessly in love, new phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: Just some pure fluff from the time Dean made the mistake of buying Cas a phone <3
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156





	Castiel's New Phone

Dean regrets the purchase. 

Immediately. 

It sounded like a great idea, right? Buy Castiel a phone. Then Dean doesn’t have to worry himself sick every time the once-angel, now-human leaves his sight - he can just call to check in. Then Castiel can’t get lost - there’s a map right there on his phone. Then Dean can better educate him on music - he can just set up Castiel a spotify account. 

Even Sam said it was a great idea, and Sam is rarely wrong. 

Sam was wrong. 

Dean’s phone vibrates three more times, right in a row, making him groan. He glares up at the ceiling in the dark and curses - for the hundredth time just today - his decision to buy Castiel this damn phone. 

After a dramatic sigh, Dean opens the messages, his eyes scanning the previous few first. 

_Cas: If you think about it… bees are soldiers willing to die for their cause, but wasps are just psychopaths._

_Cas: How large do you think Clifford’s parents were? I mean… as a pup, he’s still so large. I’m unsure how it makes much sense at all._

_Dean: Go. To. Bed._

And now, the three new ones. 

_Cas: On that same subject, why does no one seem bothered by Mr. Krabs and his daughter? How exactly does a whale come from a crab? What was her mother? And where exactly is her mother? Was her mother some sort of breed that could not survive having a whale? Perhaps they were both crabs… and the whale was an anomaly?_

_Cas: And what do you think IS the secret recipe for the krabby patties? Do you think Plankton’s burgers would still be as good if he had the recipe? Or do you think part of the quality has to do with Spongebob’s skill as a cook?_

_Cas: And who exactly is cooking the krabby patties when Spongebob is not there? Certainly not squidward. Is there a second fry cook? And if so… why not give him time on the show? Do you think he cooks as well as Spongebob?_

Dean scrubs a hand across his face, fighting both an angry growl and an amused laugh. This man is absolutely ridiculous. 

_Dean: I would love to discuss this during daylight hours, Cas. Go to bed._

When his phone miraculously stays quiet for three whole minutes, Dean tentatively puts it down on the side table and allows himself to get comfortable. He smooshes his pillow a little and wiggles around until he’s in the perfect position. 

Just as he’s sinking into the mattress, mind drifting, his phone vibrates again. Dean takes a deep breath to calm himself. If he ignores the phone, Cas will eventually stop, and then they can both sleep. 

After two more messages, Dean kicks his feet out in a tantrum-like movement, blankets flying as he growls. Could he just silence the phone? Of course. But Dean’s life is full of danger and emergencies. What if Sam called? Or Jody? Or someone else? What if another damn apocalypse breaks out? 

Dean slaps his hand down on his phone and aggressively reads the three messages. 

_Cas: If Cinderella’s shoe was so specifically perfect and fit so well, why would it fall off in the first place?_

_Cas: And who uses glass slippers anyway? Wouldn’t they break? Think of how hard and fast she runs from the prince. One slips off and the other keeps going… it must be incredibly strong glass. I mean… I know it’s magic, she has the godmother fairy woman, but still. How much can they expect us to believe?_

_Cas: And just putting it out there, Dean, but Jack could have fit on that piece of wood with Rose._

Dean puts his face in his hands and starts laughing. Once he gets going, he’s unable to stop. It turns into hysterical laughter that’s laced with love and exhaustion. This man will be the death of him. 

Another text comes in. Dean’s already out of bed, walking down the hall as he reads it. 

_Cas: Where exactly DOES the sidewalk end?_

After two quick knocks on Castiel’s door, Dean steps into the dimly lit bedroom. He expected the TV to be on, or at least Castiel’s laptop to be open. Instead, it’s just Castiel with his phone. He perks up when he hears Dean and gives him a shy smile. 

“Sorry… I know you wanted me to stop, but I just can’t! There’s so much I’ve never even considered, Dean. All of this time I’ve been so focused on orders and the larger picture, but the details as a human… there’s just so much!”

Still smiling, Dean walks over to the bed and sits on the edge of it, bringing a bent leg up and turning so he can look at Castiel. He stares into the man’s blue eyes, his heart tugging in his chest. Dean’s not sure he’s ever seen something so beautiful. 

Castiel Novak is a force to be reckoned with. 

Even if he does annoy the hell out of Dean with his stupid new phone. 

“Alright,” Dean pauses, his smile morphing into a grin. “So, where to start. Clifford, was it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @ destiel-love-forever on tumblr if you want more or just to chat!! <3


End file.
